


Palpatine Knows Best.

by marriedwithalackofvision



Series: The Force Awakens..but the Force is a lightsaber...Skywalker's lightsaber. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is an Idiot, F/M, Han is the worst but the best smuggler, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Luke just really wants to leave, M/M, this basically is Tangled but in my own Star Wars way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedwithalackofvision/pseuds/marriedwithalackofvision
Summary: In which Palpatine escapes before his death sentence, and makes his way to Naboo, steals little baby Luke, hides him on Dagobah for almost 19 years, and is really frustrated because Luke is not suitable for a Sith Apprentice.[CURRENTLY REWRITING DRAFT CHAPTERS]
Relationships: Han Solo & Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt, Jyn Erso & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Luke Skywalker
Series: The Force Awakens..but the Force is a lightsaber...Skywalker's lightsaber. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Palpatine Knows Best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine's plan goes far too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this Mara Jade and Luke but then I realized I don't know much about Mara's character other than that she used to be Palpatine's worker or something so in the end i just made it Skysolo :)))))).
> 
> edit: that kinda sounded like a mara jade slander BUT NO MARA JADE SLANDER ON THIS PROPERTY. 
> 
> i also don't own any of these characters or anything about this

\------

If Anakin didn't step on a plank of food, perhaps things could've gone differently. 

Perhaps, Leia wouldn't have woken up screaming at the noise, causing her parents to pick her up without waking up her twin. Her screaming had been so loud from needing hours of sleep. Unluckily in this case, Luke happened to be a very heavy sleeper which made both Padmé and Anakin thankful, at the time. They took Leia out of the shared room, Anakin took her outside to the balcony so the soft waves of the lake could slowly calm her down, while Padmé prepared for another feeding. 

No matter how tiring both newborn babies can get, Anakin and Padmé wouldn't change it. They were happy here on Naboo, they didn't have to deal with the conflict, the politics, the aftermath of the war, or keeping their family a secret. Here at Naboo, they don't have to worry about Palpatine, he was getting a death sentence tomorrow, though they do stress on why the Senate wouldn't have done it earlier. The Senate's own leader happened to be a Sith Lord, it was a shocker towards everyone. But a _Sith Lord_ , who and why would you want to support and stay loyal to a monster like that?

Padmé walked out to Anakin and Leia's location. 

~~~~~~

Once Palpatine heard those screeching cries, he knew exactly where to proceed his plans. 

The familiar place brought a creeping smile onto his face, though he wasn't surprised when the proof was..proven. For two people that had a secret marriage for almost three years, they were terrible at hiding their location, at least to Palpatine. Though it's not like they expected the Sith to suddenly come back, but still. He had been the one to request this place to Anakin three years ago himself to protect Padmé, how stupid of them to live there. Though, he had to admit Naboo wasn't ugly. 

He glided against the soft Naboo grass, pass the Lake Country where the water was peaceful, and where the Shaak also lived peacefully. It was too _light-hearted_ for Palpatine's kind, so he killed a Shaak or two on the way. He didn't dare to remember the fun he had when he was smaller with the creatures. It happened to scare the other harmless creatures, so it perfectly made Palpatine's escape plan when he took the child more clear, nothing to stop his way. 

Palpatine himself was already in a predicament, half of the galaxy was now scattering all over the systems to find the Sith Lord after he escaped the 'highly secured' jail. Stupid senators should've voted on a death penalty the second they found out his true identity and his sinister plans for the galaxy, and for the Hero With No Fear himself. But no, their loyalty was questioned against their former leader, their trustworthiness was risked against them, so they decided to go through trials before he would be executed. How foolish of them, Palpatine along knew that these Senators would do anything to stop the war, even if that meant ruining the galaxy without realizing it. 

He rightly guessed that Anakin and Padmé were too busy with their offspring to pay attention to the holonet or answer commlinks that would notify them about the Sith Lord's escape, or else Anakin would've struck him down by now since he knew Palpatine would come eventually. But no, they _had_ to just have big distractions to not prevent this moment, and not by an means was the Sith Lord complaining. 

He made his way up the rooms, sensing the child's presence, but there was another. He easily locked his mental shields and set foot onto the pavement, the child's presence getting stronger each time. It was almost dead silent, the crickets around him were annoying, the hums of what it seemed to be Anakin was distracting, and the soon-to-be-awakening child was making Palpatine slightly nervous. 

He picked his pace up and stood over the moving newborn. The boy's force signature was stronger than it had been before, but Palpatine had needed to take the child before Anakin would recognize his presence.

His yellow eyes stood out beneath his hood, and his creepy smile reached up to his eyes. 

~~~~~~

Anakin suddenly went wide eyed. 

Padmé noticed this, and took her eyes off Leia for a second. "Ani? Are you alright?" 

He shook his head. "No..no I-...I sense a presence. One I have not felt since...." Then suddenly it stopped, it was gone. Just like that. He's being paranoid, the presence isn't here anymore. "Nevermind..I'm just tired." 

Anakin's commlink rapidly went off. 

He quickly answered it before Leia would get distracted, Padmé looked over his shoulder. 

"Uh..hell-" 

" _Anakin_." 

It was Obi-Wan. Anakin tiredly smirked. "What happened now, what do you need saving from now master?" 

He heard a sigh. " _Anakin, I plead you must not joke at this hour. I have urgent news..for the both of you. Is Padmé with you?_ " 

Anakin brought the commlink close to Padmé so she wouldn't have to extend herself more. "Yes, I'm here. What's the matter?" 

There was a pause for a while. " _It seems that Palpatine has escaped before his execution. The Council and I have no doubt he'll be after you or your family, we're currently reinforcing our men now, but for now you must retreat somewhere s...."_

Anakin did not give himself to hear whatever Obi-Wan was going to say next. What mattered now is that Palpatine escaped, and the only thing on his mind was _Luke Luke Luke Luke._

The panic in his mind made him realize Luke was far too quiet, surely the baby was a heavy sleeper, but sensing his sister in distress would bring him to his awakening. He turned the short corner and into the twins' room, there wasn't a single presence other than his. Anakin looked around, ignoring the nagging feeling in his mind that a newborn baby could indeed not crawl off their bed. Nor could they magically open the window and hop out. 

' _The Council and I have no doubt he'll be after you or your family.'_

He quickly ran out the room and back to Padmé. Anakin picked up his commlink. 

"Anakin?" 

"Palpatine took Luke. I'm going to go after him, but I'll need Obi-Wan's assisting me, if I go alone, my actions could cause Luke harm." He said in a rush, quickly putting on his coat. "I need you and Leia to stay here, to stay safe, please. I'll have Ahsoka here in a minute in case Palpatine tries anything." 

He could sense much fear in Padmé, much worry about her son, but she just nodded. "Be careful Ani, please. Bring him home." 

Anakin nodded, and kissed Padmé and Leia quickly before jumping into his speeder.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me shading Trump on the last sentence of paragraph three.

**Author's Note:**

> saw this on a site but,,,,
> 
> BABY LUKE SUPREMACY


End file.
